


Won't get on my knees

by Fanfiction_King



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Miya Atsumu Swears, Weapons, Whumptober 2020, haikyuu mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: Whumptober day 16 - Forced to begMiya Atsumu won't beg for anything. After all there's no need to, everything is under control.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Won't get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen!! Have a good read!

The freezing concrete of the abandoned warehouse made Atsumu shiver; he hated being kidnapped. Always being taken to the shittest of locations, and never ending up somewhere nice to negotiate the smallest of problems. 

“Here’s what I want you to do,” The slim figure of an unfamiliar Yakuza boss paced around the blonde. “ **_I want you to beg,_ ** ” 

This was boring, everyone wanted him to beg. Beg for his life, for Emi’s life, hell even his boys’ lives (they were three for fucks sake). So Atsumu glared, not a single emotion was present on his face as he spat blood onto the floor. “No, I won’t fucking beg, ya bag of dicks…I have nothing to beg for.” 

“Oh? You’re gonna be a defiant little bitch, that’s gonna make this so much more fun!” How simple minded were these people...If Atsumu wanted to beg he would, but all of his ducks were in a row - so there was nothing to worry about. Everyone was accounted for, and his family was being watched by the best of his people. 

“Even if I was your little lap dog, I’d still find it in myself to shoot you right between your beady eyes.” 

“Is that a threat?” Atsumu was really drawing blanks. Yes, he was on the ground, but if this asshole would pay attention he would’ve noticed that both Bokuto and Sakusa had already taken out all of his men. 

Silent killers if you would. 

“Of course it’s a threat,” and that’s when Bokuto took the man by the neck, holding his knife up to the traitors throat. “Now, why don’t you let my boss go? I’m sure he’ll be reasonable, maybe let ya make a few goodbye calls... Either way you’re gonna disappear, so lets make this easy.”

Bokuto kicked the back of the man’s knees, making him collapse onto all fours. Sakusa cut the bindings on Atsumu’s wrists before giving him a short once-over. 

“Emi’s gonna kill you,”

“Yeah, no shit.” 

Now all three sets of eyes were on the sobbing man on the ground. 

_**“Lets see who the real beggin’ bitch is.”** _


End file.
